Blue
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Masaki n'arrive pas à le retenir à temps. Alors Ichigo glisse, meurt et rencontre Gin.


**Rating** - T  
**Genres**- Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Disclaimer** - Tite Kubo, TS Eliott (The Hollow Men)  
**Synopsis** - Masaki n'arrive pas à le retenir à temps. Alors Ichigo glisse, meurt et rencontre Gin.

* * *

**Blue**

* * *

_Is it like this_

_In death's other kingdom_

_Waking alone_

_At the hour when we are_

_Trembling with tenderness_

_Lips that would kiss_

_Form prayers to broken stone._

.

Il ne se souvient pas de son nom.

De rien, même, simplement de s'être réveillé au bord d'une rivière dont il ne connaît pas le nom, trempé sans pouvoir se sécher; le soleil n'y change rien, ses cheveux dégoulinants collent à son front, paraissant plus sombres, presque noirs, dans la pénombre du pont où Gin le trouve.

C'est un hasard.

Il n'y a pas un nom sur sa langue, dans ses vêtements ou dans ses souvenirs; c'est avec une étrange apathie qu'il parle, comme les enfants fatigués qu'on couche et qui pourtant ne dorment pas encore et somnolent, discutant vaguement et sans avoir pleinement conscience de choses dont ils ignorent la teneur le lendemain matin.

Il est petit, pour un vivant, et Gin ne sait pas trop à quel âge cela peut correspondre, petit, car il l'aura été des dizaines d'années avant de grandir, petit à petit, sans jamais se poser la question d'une autre humanité quelque part.

- Je me rappelle pas.

Ses yeux sont grands, sombres comme ses cheveux mouillés et pourtant à la lueur des lampadaires qui s'allument peu à peu dans la ville, ils auraient presque des reflets dorés, un peu fauves; la pâleur de mort de son visage et sa semi transparence, sa demie existence, lui donnent des airs d'enfant Hollow et Gin en sourit. _Nah, ça existe pas ce genre de conneries_.

_Pas encore_, songe-t-il tandis que ses lèvres s'étirent encore, encore, plissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une fine ligne claire de cils argentés; le gamin le regarde, son imper jaune pendouillant mollement sur son dos et pissant toujours autant la pluie sur le sol encore humide – la pluie de juin, disent les mortels avec cet air savant alors qu'ils ne savent rien.

C'est un hasard, qu'ils se soient remarqués.

Gin ne chassait pas un Hollow et n'était que de passage; superviser les affaires des vivants, ce n'était ni son rôle ni réellement amusant, toujours pareil, infiniment ennuyant tout en étant si terriblement court.

Le but de sa visite n'était pas si vain mais au moins aussi inutile; contrôler l'intégrité de leur unique base avancée dans le monde des humains, c'était un rôle qui revenait conjointement à l'ensemble des officiers du Gotei 13 – qu'il y aille ou qu'il y envoie Izuru, le résultat aurait été le même.

_Rien._

Pourtant c'était un fait démontré par les machines de Kurotuschi; il y avait des traces de reiatsu Quincy dans cette ville, dans ces quartiers, entre ces murs, quelque part et la seule idée qu'un groupuscule de survivants les empêche de faire correctement leur travail de croque-mort ne plaisait qu'à moitié à sa hiérarchie.

Pas vraiment une menace, mais pas non plus les bienvenus.

C'est un hasard, les réminiscences de reiatsu sur le chemin du retour, l'odeur de sang et celle du Hollow qui flottent encore, mêlées à celle, plus forte, de la boue humide et des herbes qui pourrissent à cause de la pluie de juin. Il y a eu des Quincys, mais Gin n'a trouvé que des fleurs, un petit vase et des peluches, quelques cierges entassés sous une niche bon marché posée là avec une photo et de vagues explications – un gosse est tombé dans la rivière, point barre, une nouvelle âme au paradis qui ne se doute pas que l'autre monde, c'est simplement le début d'un nouvel Enfer.

L'air est presque propre, envahi par l'odeur de la pluie et nettoyé par les nuées; mais il y a autre chose, une source de reiatsu pas plus puissante qu'une petite flamme oubliée dans un coin et qui crève, lentement, mais bleue, étrangement bleue même d'aussi loin – Gin peut sentir sa couleur, la voir avant de réellement la rencontrer.

Et, tout ce qu'il trouve, c'est un gamin sous un pont.

.

- Ah, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Il y a autre chose qui le fait tiquer, la vague marque d'un Hollow non loin mais il n'y a que leurs deux reiatsus dont Gin se décide à percevoir toutes les nuances (car ça ne vient pas lui, le Hollow, pas comme Sarugaki ou Hirako ou Kensei ou les autres) non, ça émane du gamin.

- Je ne sais pas où aller d'autre, lui répond-t-on.

- Au ciel ?

- Mais – mais je ne vole pas !

- Apprends, lui réplique Gin en inclinant la tête.

En vérité, il ne sait pas quoi en faire, de ce truc.

Il y a un peu de Quincy, des morceaux Hollows. Comme si ce gosse était un puzzle mal assemblé où on avait forcé des pièces les unes avec les autres pour un résultat pas exactement réaliste mais à peu près viable; l'eau continue de dégouliner de lui comme s'il était une vraie source, une putain de fontaine, et le sol absorbe sans bruit les flaques qu'il pond.

- Et tu t'appelles ?

- Je ne sais plus, j'arrive pas à me rappeler.

Il a cet air ennuyé et un peu agacé qu'ont toujours eus tous les gamins désappointés, pourtant au lieu d'une légère panique il n'y a qu'une pointe d'irritation, ce petit moment de rage qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a quelque chose sur le bout de la langue mais absolument aucun moyen de le faire sortir.

Il y a des choses étranges dans cette ville mais pas uniquement des inconnnus; Urahara Kisuke traine les restes de sa carcasse d'exilé dans les parages et pourtant l'essence même de ce garçon ne crie pas cobaye ou expérience ratée.

- Le nom de ta mère ? Demande-t-il, croisant les bras et faisant presque la moue, un peu contrarié de ne pas savoir.

- Je sais pas j'te dis ! Je me rappelle pas. Et d'abord, c'est quoi _ton_ nom ?

- Gin.

Il plante son index sur le front du gamin, essaie de toucher à ce reiatsu si étrangement foutu et il découvre, oh, pire que cela : il y a Hollow, Quincy, et Shinigami, un potentiel inhumain pour chaque dont tous peuvent bénéficier, le vieillard du Gotei ou Sôsuke dans les ténèbres, même Urahara et ses deals douteux.

- Gin, répète l'enfant en faisant peser lourd la syllabe malgré sa toute petite voix. Pourquoi tu me voies et pas les gens ? J'ai essayé de leur parler mais ils –

- On est morts, kiddo, lui répond-il.

- Mais -

- Mort, répète-t-il en faisant toujours la moue, ennuyé.

- Mort ?

- Oui, mort, acquiesce Gin, en recroisant les bras et en réfléchissant à ses possibilités.

Ce petit était seul, mort, bizarre et un genre de petite révolution que leurs mondes n'étaient pas prêts à voir sans le transformer en poupée.

Sôsuke l'utiliserait comme ses Espadas, en mieux peut-être mais sans doute en moins bien; la Soul Society terminerait de l'endoctriner vite, vite, et la partie Hollow serait scellée et les Quincys voués à l'oubli. Urahara y verrait sa revanche chérie.

Le laisser là, c'était prendre le risque de gâcher ce drôle de potentiel qui faisait un sacré doigt d'honneur à la nature; les funérailles de l'âme ne marcheront pas, c'était une certitude, pas avec du reiatsu de Quincy et de Hollow; restait la possibilité de la tuer, mais là encore, pourquoi gâcher ? Seul, sans nom et sans alliés, ça pouvait être terminé très vite comme durer un très, très long moment; il n'y avait décidément pas de limite, aux étranges idées de son monde pour les occuper.

Le laisser dans le Hueco Mundo était autant une solution qu'une mise à mort, tandis que le monde des humains signait un entraînement de choix prodigué par un maître d'humeur vengeresse. Par-dessus tout, Soul Society n'était qu'un trou à rats dont Gin n'aspirait qu'à s'échapper – il n'y a rien pour personne, là-bas, car leur monde est comme eux : mort, rien n'y bouge, jamais.

Ah, si.

Parfois, au bout de très longs siècles, des Capitaines meurent et d'autres arrivent.

- Tu vas partir, statue calmement le gamin au reiatsu bleu.

- C'est souvent comme ça que ça se termine, oui.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Pas dans mon monde, alors, lui répond Gin sans penser. Pas dans mon monde, répète-t-il juste après, songeant que Soul Society n'était qu'une coquille vide mais que nulle part ailleurs il n'y aurait mieux.

C'est non, c'est définitif et certain pas Soul Society.

Pas le monde où, ressuscité pour un second tour avec un autre nom, _on prend les mêmes et on recommence_, il a vécu des années à la recherche d'un quelque chose d'autre.

_De plus._ Et combien furent-ils à ne pas rêver de davantage ?

La vérité c'est que, _fatalement_, il n'y a rien à trouver. Soul Society, ses tours blanches et sa hiérarchie, ce n'est qu'un Hueco Mundo ordonné car au fond le problème reste le même : ils sont désespérément vides et solitaires, de nuit, de jour, dans des tours ou dans le désert.

- Où on va ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, réfléchit Gin.

- Tu restes avec moi, dis ? Tu pars pas ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Mais un jour, ça arrivera – _nous sommes morts, de pauvres âmes, et il n'y a bien que ça d'éternel._

.

Un matin, il se réveille et il se souvient de son nom.

_- Ichigo_, dit-il tout haut, et le curieux rêve de sa mort lui parvient par bribes alors qu'il erre dans les brumes ensablées d'un monde dans lequel il a voulu aller. Il n'ignore pas ce qui arrive, ici là ou là-bas, pour avoir passé des mois partout mais ne s'être jamais décidé. Son héritage, c'est sa solitude, cette certitude qu'il a toujours eue qu'aucune terre n'existera jamais pour l'accueillir.

Ça lui importe peu.

- Ichigo au reiatsu bleu, se moque Gin.

Rien n'est éternel, et un matin l'un se réveillera sans trouver l'autre (pourtant chaque soir, chacun prie pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais ils le savent tous les deux : rien n'est éternel, sauf peut-être la mort, les conneries de Soul Society, Aizen, et le vieux Capitaine Commandant).


End file.
